


错位

by JunyXavier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 一篇脑洞文
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, thjon
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

琼恩·雪诺顺着合租地址找到的公寓，公寓地段不错，交通便利，周围的大型商场或游乐设施也足够多，离他的公司也只需十来分钟车程。不过，与公司的距离并不是什么大问题，他在诸多选择里选出这个的原因只有一个：从样图来看，这屋子的风格完全就是他喜欢的类型。想在君临要想拿下这么一套房子，少不了砸出去的金龙。合租能帮他解决一大半费用问题，只要他的室友不是会出现在吐槽版上的那种类型——琼恩思考了一下，把这一条顾虑也划去了，毕竟他的大学生涯里曾有过一名室友。琼恩认为不会有比他更糟糕的类型了。  
于是，下电梯后，琼恩和他的行李箱停在了门前，他再三确认了上面的门牌号，以避免自己敲错门。——而距他按下门铃大概过去了一分钟，没有任何响应，琼恩又摁了一次，并顺手掏出了手机。现在是下午四点五十八分，离他与对方约定的五点还差两分钟，合租室友照理说早该在屋子里等着才对。琼恩偏头去望了一下路尽头的电梯，两边电梯都平稳的停在他所在的楼层，没有上下，所以也不会有人突然从走道进来。  
电子设备的时间跳到五点整，琼恩叹了口气，好吧。他对自己说，希望自己的新室友是一个除了在时间上，别的地方也这么严谨的人。他准备再按一次门铃，对方在软件里信誓旦旦的保证过这个时间点他肯定会在家，所以不需要预留钥匙，要是对方不在——那么琼恩也不知道该如何是好了。不过就好像是听到了琼恩内心的祈祷，当他用手指压上那个小巧的按键，准备再次施加力道时，开锁的声音从门内传来了。  
这是君临，全国治安最好的地方，他的新室友却还在大白天，甚至六点之前把门锁了个里三层外三层。琼恩收回手，皱起眉毛，安静的等着，隔着厚木门有含糊的声音传来，琼恩推测那是对方在让他稍作等待，但被木材过滤过后听起来都只是咕哝一片。  
里面的人像是忘了门怎么开一样，折腾了快三分钟，琼恩就站在门外听着他这么倒腾，直到终于一声拧开门的喀拉声，和逐渐清晰的人声，“抱歉，钥匙丢了，前两天换了个锁，不太熟悉，呃，该死，这玩意儿——”  
“……葛雷乔伊？”  
开门的人动作愣了一下，声音也跟着卡在了喉咙里，他抬起头，对上琼恩的脸，两个人都在对方的眼睛里看到了明显的惊愕。  
“操-，雪诺？”

他们现在坐在沙发上，琼恩已经把他的行李箱收进了屋子，口袋里也放进了席恩给的钥匙。这意味着他们现在确实是室友了。他们面前电视上放着有点无聊的黑白默剧，琼恩不知道席恩喜欢这个，不过话说回来，他也确实没那么了解席恩的个人爱好——好吧，他觉得自己该在看到开门的是席恩·葛雷乔伊时转头就走的，但又像是有什么不可抗力一样把他拉了回来，钉在原地。他就那么盯了席恩老半天，直到对方往旁边站了一些，给他挪了个进门的位置。  
他当时绝对也想把门砸上。琼恩盯着电视上跳动的黑白图像，这么想着。从刚才那一瞥判断，葛雷乔伊看起来还和以前一样，那双眼睛的颜色倒是至始至终都没变过——这真是个蠢透了的想法，琼恩捂住自己的脑袋，有些懊恼地叹了一口气，毕竟谁的眼睛会随着年龄增长变色，那是刻在基因里的东西。但——琼恩就是记得席恩大学的时候曾经被戏称为“变色龙”，因为在夜店酒吧混迹的时候，那双眼睛里的颜色总是在随着顶灯而变化，席恩本人对待姑娘的态度也会视对方的放浪程度而定，称他是变色龙真是一点不夸张。  
屋子里太安静了，席恩没有说话，他以往最喜欢叨叨个不停，如今却反常的一言不发，而琼恩则一贯是个寡言少语的角色。所以他干脆盯着电视，开始神游，恍恍惚惚地因为这个堪称奇迹的重遇而回忆往昔。他和席恩以前念的一个大学，在临冬城，离君临远得离谱的北边，北地常年积雪，总是一片银装素裹。他们在那时候也是室友——一个材料工程专业和一个海洋生物学专业，照理是八竿子打不着关系的两个人，却奇迹般的住到了一起。琼恩略微皱起眉毛，他还记得那会儿席恩刚搬进宿舍的样子，看起来有点病态——也许是这个原因让席恩看起来反倒和自己差不多年龄，还瘦弱得有些要命。要不是在某次帮席恩去交身份证明的时候偶然瞥到席恩的出生日期，琼恩始终不知道原来席恩竟然比他年长那么多。而在这样的年龄差距下席恩却依旧与他同级的原因，琼恩也在后来知晓，席恩曾因为心理问题不得不休学了两年。但要说更具体的内容，琼恩也没法清楚更多。  
他之后有去从别的途径了解过席恩，权当是对室友的好奇——虽然他在起初没意识到自己一向不会对其他人好奇——席恩·葛雷乔伊哪怕休学两年，在校园内也是久负盛名，究其原因大概是和他睡过的姑娘占了校园女性的三分之一，剩下的那部分不是名花有主，就是还在投怀送抱的路上，却不幸遇到席恩休学这一大劫。琼恩很难把学校论坛讨论版和同学口中所传述的那个玩世不恭、不可一世的葛雷乔伊和他宿舍里苍白得有些病态的葛雷乔伊联系在一起——就算他们有相同的名字，相同的样貌，但，那个葛雷乔伊，怎么可能呢？  
不过主观臆断很快就被真实压倒，席恩的状态似乎恢复得很快，在某次琼恩交完材料回到宿舍的路上，他看到了那个熟悉的身影，跟他在宿舍里瞥见的感觉完全不一样。席恩走在人群里，身边环绕着的一群大约是已经毕业却返校的学生，两名女性挽着席恩一左一右的胳膊，她们丰满的胸部挤压着席恩手臂，而其余男性则发出调笑声，大概是在调侃这两位女性的偏心。  
他们很快就错过，琼恩回过头看了一眼远去的人群，席恩却没有看他。  
而当晚，大约半夜三点，席恩醉醺醺的回到了宿舍，他在摸索胃药的时候把椅子碰得乱响，琼恩本身睡眠很浅，他下床的时候葛雷乔伊已经开始抱着垃圾桶呕吐——琼恩以为对方会彻夜不归的，像是参与一场性爱派对什么的。他皱着眉毛扶起席恩，扛着对方到卫生间大吐特吐，然后任由满身酒气的席恩倒在自己身上不省人事。  
琼恩还打算继续回忆，但他的思绪被一阵咕噜声打断，琼恩熟悉这声音，他转过头看向席恩的时候，对方竖起了一本书挡住脸。《海洋中的爱与性》。琼恩下意识把书名记在了脑子里，随即他意识到刚才的那阵声音来自席恩的肚子。琼恩抬头，挂钟显示五点四十三，大学时期席恩总爱在五点半就解决自己的晚餐，然后留一些时间消化，再把剩余的胃和全部的精力留给夜场。  
“冰箱里有什么？”琼恩开口。  
“啊？”席恩回应，有点发愣。琼恩翻了个白眼。  
“冰箱里——算了。”琼恩站起身，他之前熟悉了一下室内的构造，厨房在客厅左边。他迈步进去，冰箱如他所想的几乎算得上空空荡荡，有几瓶啤酒，还出乎意料的有点牛奶。琼恩从角落里捞出土豆，速冻室也是空空荡荡，这让琼恩不免怀疑在自己到来前葛雷乔伊都在过着什么日子，或者说，他能活着都像个奇迹。不过好在屋子里其他的调料足够齐全，琼恩洗净土豆，随便做了个简单的土豆泥，然后他端着食物到饭桌边，叫了两声席恩。  
席恩放下书，从沙发那边丢来目光，似乎时觉得有些不可思议，他停顿了几秒，然后慢吞吞地从沙发上爬起来，坐到了琼恩对面，对着面前那勺像冰淇淋球的土豆泥和上面淋上的酱汁。他拿叉子戳了两下——琼恩把餐具也都清洗了一遍——然后挖了一勺送到嘴里，皱起眉毛。  
“你手艺退步了啊，雪诺。”席恩评价道。  
“……是你的土豆的问题。”  
“那是我才买回来的，红皮黄心，淀粉含量高，这本来应该甜得要命的东西被你做出来怎么就成了这个味道。”席恩又挖了一勺，像是为了确认自己的评价一般，“你手艺真的大不如从前。”  
琼恩顿了一下，红皮黄心，淀粉含量高，这是他以前教给席恩的，“你的废话倒还是和以前一样多。”  
“你的脸也一样——，”席恩拉长音，他举起叉子在琼恩面前晃了两下，扯起一个琼恩熟悉得要命的微笑，“和以前一样臭。”  
“葛雷乔伊。”琼恩提高了音量。  
“也一样无聊，雪诺。”席恩耸了耸肩，把自己的那份吃完了。剩下的土豆泥可以留作第二天的早餐。席恩起身得也相当随意，像是对他而言，做菜和收拾都交给琼恩是件再理所当然不过的事。于是琼恩只好目睹着这个人回到房间，再看着对方提着浴巾走向浴室。  
等席恩只下半身裹着一条浴巾从浴室里出来的时候，琼恩已经坐回了沙发看电视，饭桌显然被收拾过，客厅和厨房也被大概的整理了一通，琼恩的老毛病，席恩想，但这不坏，至少对他而言，这个毛病让他享受的成分居多，他也可以心安理得的偷懒。席恩漫不经心地用另一条毛巾擦拭自己有点湿的头发，好半天才后知后觉琼恩在盯着他看，只不过当他移去目光时，琼恩也挪走了视线，好像这场尴尬的偷窥没有发生过。席恩挺想笑着调侃琼恩几句，一些莫名原因又让这些调侃卡在喉咙里。他把擦头发的毛巾随手搭在椅背上，“到你了，雪诺。”  
他开口，与往日校园生活无异。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上床了。

热水淋到头上的时候，琼恩还在思考自己为什么没在开门看到葛雷乔伊的时候转头离开。这样的纠结听起来像是他们之间曾发生过什么惊天动地难以忘怀的往事，但实际不是，他们相处的那两年可以排进葛雷乔伊无聊人生的前三。而葛雷乔伊一向是个无聊绝缘体。  
香波的味道窜进鼻腔，琼恩关掉水龙头，倾泄的热水也就此止步，他后知后觉到葛雷乔伊的味道又一次包围了他。泡沫堆在琼恩的头顶，还有些落到脸上，琼恩闭着眼，手停在了水流开关上。他闭着眼，浴室暖光烤在后背，如同顶着太阳。他拿空着的那只手抹了把脸，依旧没睁开眼。灯光的作用下，紧闭的眼皮传递的仍是一片暖黄的光，这和北境积雪的白茫截然相反。这实在是——旧神啊，琼恩悲哀的发现他没法控制自己不去思考到底他和葛雷乔伊分别了多久——五年六年，还是七年八年？在这次重遇之前，他们的那段短暂往昔就像被埋在了雪里，被搁置在了冻层之下，琼恩从不去主动触碰，也不打算回忆，但葛雷乔伊却就这么突然出现，像个诸神开的劣质玩笑，于是霎时间，积雪融化，回忆来势汹汹，有如巨浪拍上礁石。  
他们甚至直到大四开学还保持着普通的室友关系——或许不太普通，琼恩更像是单方面的保姆。他在大三干过最多的事就是处理葛雷乔伊的呕吐物，把醉到说不清话的葛雷乔伊搬上床，而这样的发展到后来就是，每个葛雷乔伊说不回来的夜晚，琼恩都在桌前挑灯苦读，一些时候，葛雷乔伊确实如他所说没有归来，另一些时候，他被几个琼恩不认识的人带回来——几乎每次都是不同的人——然后醉醺醺的倒在他身上。琼恩从不明白为什么葛雷乔伊的酒量如此差劲，却还一个劲猛喝，就像是为了麻痹自己，逃避某段回忆似的。还有些难得的时候，席恩老老实实呆在宿舍里的。他书桌前的木凳被他换成了一个拴在床栏进而垂下来的吊椅，席恩喜欢把自己缩在那个像个巢穴一样的吊椅上，只垂下一条腿，在半空晃晃悠悠。  
奇特的是，他们基本不聊天，席恩沉浸在自己的小天地里，他在社交网络和自己的朋友门聊得风生水起，哪怕他没有参加聚会，也不乏姑娘们向他致以问候。琼恩并不因为席恩的魅力而感到困惑，相反，他承认对方有着足够的吸引力——各个层面来说，席恩对待女性矜持又放浪，他好像很懂得如何去讨一个女孩子的欢心，而且张弛有度，从不会过激追求谁，也不会刻意冷落谁，这比起在意，琼恩认为更该被划到冷漠的范畴。但对待女性相当礼貌的他，却从来没向替他处理诸多杂事的琼恩道过一声谢，好像对葛雷乔伊而言，这种——照料，更像一种理所当然。  
琼恩尝试过某一晚不去搭理醉倒葛雷乔伊，他在床上睁着眼，听着下面的动静，先是关门声——葛雷乔伊在醉酒之后还是很注意轻声关门，但他没办法控制自己东倒西歪的身体不去撞上饮水机、或者凳子。没有泡沫贴纸贴在凳脚的椅子在瓷砖地上摩擦的声音相当刺耳，随后琼恩听到悉悉索索的声音，他推测这是席恩在脱衣服——而他自己此时已经从床上坐了起来，犹豫着是否要下床去给自己的室友搭把手。再然后，是绳索拉扯的声音，琼恩没听见踏上宿舍床所独有的声音，他下床，甚至没看到葛雷乔伊——这把他吓了一跳，只是随即，他就在席恩的吊床上找到了他。席恩把外套反盖在身上，皮带解开了，裤子却没彻底脱下，他衬衣的扣子也随意解开两颗，但除此之外，大部分衣服和着酒气都正安安稳稳贴在他身上，和他的呼吸一样平稳。琼恩安静的看了他一会儿，然后把他搬上了床，避免葛雷乔伊在第二天醒来时挺不起腰。  
琼恩重新打开了水龙头，冲走思绪也冲走身上的泡沫，水由冷变热需要一个过度，他在这转变的过程中体会从北境南下的滋味，没被控制的水温有些过高，甚至让琼恩感到痛，但他迎面上花洒，抹了把脸，终于睁开了眼。泡沫倒是尽数从他身上溜走，滑进了下水道，但那香波残留的味道却如附骨之蛆，如影随形了。  
琼恩的睡衣还是大学的时候买的那套，一套纯黑的、不能再朴素的衣服。他换上睡衣，拿着毛巾擦拭自己头发上残余的水分。琼恩的头发比一般人长一些，大学的时候还是普通的散在脑后，毕业之后为了工作方便，便简单的绑了一下，而洗过澡后，黑色的发丝又把他后脑遮盖了。他走出浴室，客厅的灯已经关了，但从落地窗却能一览君临的绚烂夜光。这的确是葛雷乔伊喜欢的风格。琼恩随便想着，走进自己房间，从他房间的窗户望出去是一片神木林——但现在已经夜深，所以只剩墨色一般的漆压一片。他打开灯，却发现被子已经展开，像棉花一样蓬松的摊在床上。琼恩愣了一下，一个结论几乎是立刻窜上脑袋，但他还是有些犹豫——更像是不解地去掀开被子，葛雷乔伊那颗毛茸茸的脑袋就这么暴露在灯光下。  
“操你的-，”琼恩短暂地抽了一口气，“葛雷乔伊，你有什么毛病？”他把擦拭过头发的毛巾往看起来已经安详睡去的人脸上砸了去。席恩几乎是立刻暴起，“什么？”他的起床气一如既往，席恩骂咧咧地把毛巾扔了回来，不在乎这个举动会不会让他们看起来像两名吵架的未成年，“你在发什么疯？”  
“这是我的床。”  
“我知道，这是我的屋子。”  
“......”琼恩显然没有料想到席恩会有这样不要脸的回复，他噎了一下，一时半会儿没想起反驳理由，于是把湿毛巾搭到一旁，“我付了钱，这就是我的私人空间。”  
“我还没收到钱，雪诺。”席恩重新扯过被子把自己的脑袋蒙了过去，“而且我是房东，我说了算。”  
“哪个房东会随便爬自己租客的床？旧神啊——你真的，”琼恩停顿了一下，“假如今天来的不是我，你也会爬这张床吗？”  
“我可以选择睡哪张床，雪诺，我能让租客滚到另一个房间去。”席恩的声音从被子下传出来，闷闷的。他老是这样睡。琼恩叹了口气，他意识到和葛雷乔伊的争辩是一场不会有输赢的战斗，除非有一方让步，而葛雷乔伊从来都不懂什么叫让步。他重新去扯开被子，以便新鲜空气滚进葛雷乔伊的肺里。  
“妈的，雪诺，你一定要找我的茬是吗？”显然琼恩的好心不被理解，但席恩总算是坐了起来，他瞪着琼恩，眼瞳里闪烁着和往日无差的光。琼恩移开视线，“回你的房间去，葛雷乔伊。”  
琼恩等待着那种悉索声响起，因为那多半意味着布料之间的摩擦，布料的摩擦则象征着席恩有了动作。那声音如约而至，闯入琼恩的耳膜，却与琼恩预想的场景不同。一股突如其来的拉力传来，他不得不向前倾，倒在床上，而紧接着的，是唇上的柔软触感和更浓郁的香波的气息，熟悉得简直让琼恩想要落泪。他呻吟了一声，不确定到底是因为什么，却像是遵循本能一样在下一刻扣住席恩的肩膀，加深了吻。  
他熟练地侵入席恩·葛雷乔伊的口腔，用舌头吞没其所能传递的每一寸吐息。那股味道简直让他像着了魔一样疯狂——琼恩克制着自己想就这么把对方翻过来然后操进去的冲动，他结束对席恩嘴唇的掠夺，深吸了一口气，以求平复自己有些躁动的情绪。他总是容易在葛雷乔伊面前失控，但他分明已经不再是大学里面的毛头小子。  
“继续做，雪诺。”席恩哼了一声，双腿已经相当主动的从被子里滑出，缠上了琼恩的腰。他挺起胯部，试图拿屁股去磨蹭琼恩的下体，却被琼恩摁着下腹强行锁在了床上，“该死——葛雷乔伊，我们不能——”  
“我们难道没做过这个吗？”席恩反问，这样的拒绝让他感到不满，尤其是他能明显看出琼恩身上的每一个细胞都在渴求他。只是简单的亲吻就已经让琼恩的阴茎半勃，在内裤里撑起一块形状，席恩将搂抱琼恩的手挪去提对方解开睡衣，却被琼恩一把握住，压在头顶。他没所谓地微笑起来，“你一向不喜欢我的方式，是不是，雪诺？我不介意今晚纵容你一回，按你的方式来。”  
“——”琼恩没说话，他板着脸又一次吻上葛雷乔伊，用一只手就能制住葛雷乔伊的所有挣扎，这在曾经让席恩相当不满，但现在，席恩却无暇抱怨。他们的亲吻像把彼此都当作了氧气，而他们则是两个溺水之人。琼恩的手掌从席恩浴袍的下端探进去——葛雷乔伊穿得太松垮了，浴袍内直接是裸体，甚至内裤也没有，琼恩的手掌绕过棉料所能触碰到的就是对方的温暖皮肤。琼恩感觉到葛雷乔伊随呼吸而起伏的胸膛，还有埋在皮层之下的心跳。他曾遗失过这份心跳。席恩早就勃起，阴茎从浴袍的缝隙探出来，像打开生殖腔的人鱼——这个知识来自席恩。席恩向上挺腰，再次磨蹭着对方，渗出的前液在琼恩顺滑的黑色棉料上涸出明显水痕。琼恩吸了一口气，他握住席恩性器的时候收获了身下人的一声闷哼，琼恩也吞咽了一下，他慢速撸动着对方的阴茎，却没意识到自己手收握得有多紧——此举显然惹怒席恩，葛雷乔伊缠在他腰部的双腿蓦地施力，在琼恩有所反应之前，他们两个人的姿势在床上有了颠倒。  
琼恩皱眉，倒不是因为受制而不满，只是纯粹的由于这一开合的动作而导致的席恩下半身一览无遗。他的掌心摸上对方大腿，顺势上滑，重新握住席恩挺翘的阴茎，这是葛雷乔伊为姑娘们所爱的原因之一——但不是全部。琼恩一边回忆先前亲吻的触感，一边拿指腹压过对方性器前端，连续针对冠状沟的摩擦让席恩没几下就软了腰，他俯身下来，重新去吻琼恩，腰部小幅度挺送着操琼恩的手心，而琼恩——琼恩总是会纵容他的这些坏习惯。席恩没坚持多久就到了高潮，浓稠的精液沾了琼恩满手。琼恩眉头皱得更紧——“你总是皱着眉毛，雪诺。”席恩的声音轻飘飘从头顶传来，他射过一次的阴茎软了下去，但琼恩还硬着。  
席恩把琼恩沾着精液的手牵了起来，放到唇边，像猫一样一点点用舌尖去舔那些白色的浊液，琼恩觉得就像是有谁往他脑子里投了一颗核弹，他整个大脑都在嗡鸣，老二抵在席恩的屁股上。他几乎要认定这是来自席恩的另一个恶劣玩笑了，席恩总是喜欢这样，开着一些过头的玩笑，再笑着调侃琼恩的反应。  
席恩扒下琼恩的裤子就准备坐上去的时候把琼恩吓了一跳，他急急忙忙托住席恩的屁股，阻止对方下坐的趋势。琼恩确实想要席恩，但还没急色到这种程度，就这么直接捅进去的话，大概两个人都不好受。而像是猜透了琼恩所想，席恩挑起眉毛，他牵过琼恩的手时蹭到了一些精液，而如今他就着这只手去摸琼恩的头发——这是才洗的头，琼恩麻木的想。  
“我处理好了。”席恩说。  
“你处理——你，什么？”  
“意思是你可以直接进来，雪诺。大四把我操进床板的人到底是不是你？”  
“我——不是，你、你什么时候？”  
“洗澡的时候，不然呢？”托在席恩臀部的双手开始收力，琼恩的阴茎蹭过席恩臀缝，没在第一时间找到入口，他的眉毛皱得更紧，葛雷乔伊也因此而不悦。席恩跪起身，低头去看，他用手抓住琼恩有点滑腻的阴茎，再次往自己屁股里送——这回找准了位置，席恩润滑做得足够，几乎是立刻，琼恩的龟头就滑了进去——旧神啊，琼恩仰着脑袋叹息，他拼了自己前半生所有的自制力才控制着自己没往上挺，但席恩不同，再找准位置之后，席恩就着重力，整根吞了进去。  
再之后的事就完全构建于本能之上了，琼恩怀念这种滋味，也想念席恩，但在此前分离的年岁中，他基本不会想起对方，他不知道席恩是否同样。席恩再次俯身下来吻他的时候他在对方口中尝到了咸味，他知道那是什么，他以往没少尝过这味道。精液的膻腥和海洋的咸涩分明截然不同，却总能让琼恩想到海，他记得席恩来自海边，铁群岛离临冬城于君临都相去甚远，他以为毕业后的席恩会如他所说在铁群岛安居，却没料到兜兜转转，他们又在君临再遇。  
席恩又重新躺在了他身下，内壁谄媚的吸附让琼恩产生了席恩也在怀念这些的错觉。他们当初的分手很随意，在一起也很随意，不过是起始于某个夜晚的一个吻，和毕业之际的一场爱。那些被束之高阁的情感如今又倾泻，橱柜在阳光下敞开，尘埃浮动在空气中，像闪烁的群星。琼恩感觉到席恩摸上他的脸，他低头去看对方，倾听席恩散在呼吸里的破碎呻吟，还有勉强拼凑成的话语：“...和我，嗯...一起？”  
一起？琼恩愣了一下，他下腹发紧，意识到这或许是某种高潮邀约，他叼住席恩的嘴唇，也鼻音应允了一声，再在随后的抽插后，尽数将精液射到了席恩深处。  
完事之后的两个人都有点脱力，琼恩抽出自己的性器，他们现在共同侧躺在床上，琼恩从席恩身后环抱住他，亲昵地去吻席恩裸露在外的皮肤。他们就这么拥抱着，直到各自的呼吸趋于平静。

琼恩第二天是被阳光晃醒的，他扯过被子挡住脸，又因为身上粘腻的感觉而不适。他后知后觉意识到昨晚所发生的，这让他立刻清醒，甩开被子时，枕边却已经没了余温——他睡得很死，席恩像他的某种安眠药，在他身边的时候琼恩总能摆脱浅眠的困扰。琼恩揉了揉有些发昏的头，甩走困倦意，他伸手去摸放在床头的手机，十点二十七——三通未接来电和一则短讯。他懊恼地叹了口气，起身往房间外走去。席恩没在客厅，但饭桌上却摆着几个碗——他们昨晚的土豆泥，还有莫名其妙的糊状物。  
琼恩走到桌前，拿勺子搅了几下，糊状物已经因为放置的时间凝固了，但看得出来之前大概是某个能吃的东西。他再看向厨房，里面是一团糟乱——这些因素混合在一起，饶是再不可思议，也教琼恩不得不恍悟原来那个葛雷乔伊做了早餐。他把勺子放了回去，去浴室重新冲了个澡，把自己满身的疲倦丢掉之后，才一本正经坐在桌前。  
也许他该把这个东西回锅重新热一热的。琼恩盯着散发着不妙气息的食物，眉毛如同打了结。他叹了口气，把勺子送进嘴里——这实在是一种扭曲过了头的味道，琼恩想着，甜味和咸味从来没有这么不协调，其中甚至还有海鲜的味道，但这房子里到底是哪儿来的海鲜？！琼恩放下勺子，猛地灌了一口水才把这么一口咽下去。他的肚子咕噜噜叫，像在抗议。  
“...妈的，葛雷乔伊。”  
琼恩笑了一下，那些诡异的味道在他舌头上跳舞，他重新端起勺子，让舞会走向高潮。最后谢幕的时候琼恩感觉自己也快落幕，他揉了揉自己的胃，把碗端进厨房，连着厨房里的脏乱一起收拾了干净。


	3. Chapter 3

等到琼恩习惯性整理完厨房，顺带收拾了浴室，还回房间把床单被套都换了之后，他才把注意丢去那三通未接来电和一则短讯。他怀有某种莫名的期待，却还故作无所谓般简单看去。信息并非来自联系人，大概只是某个推销信息，他划掉红点，点开未接来电。那三通电话也没能圆他的期待——通话显示的山姆威尔，他的旧友，拨了两通，剩下的一通是葛兰，大概因为山姆的电话没能打通。  
琼恩回电，才知道他们也在君临，从长城那边出差过来——琼恩这才回忆起自己在辞职后把自己新居的大概方位告诉了这些朋友，山姆问琼恩有没有时间出来聚聚，琼恩思考了一下，回绝了，并示意自己有时间北上去找他们重聚。  
于是他们再寒暄了几句，然后挂了电话。那之后琼恩思考了自己是否足够理智，山姆他们来君临大概是八百年一回的事，他以往在守夜人当差的时候熟悉干员的派遣套路，守夜人总公司在北境长城，在君临却有个人员采集点，虽然两边的待遇截然不同，但没人愿意放弃富饶的君临去一毛不拔的长城赚钱——毕竟有钱没地方花才是最痛苦的，还不如拿点小钱，及时行乐。琼恩倒是喜欢北方那种安静与辽阔的氛围，况且工作原因，他也并不需要太多的私生活——只是为什么会拒绝山姆他们，琼恩自己也摸不清楚。席恩留下的那点早餐无法果腹，或者说吃下去还在呼吸就已经是件很了不起的事了，琼恩有点肚饿，他们昨晚的晚餐只是一点不值一提的土豆泥，睡前还过头地做了一场——琼恩蓦地回忆起席恩的体温与呻吟，感觉烫意在瞬间浮上了脸庞，他拿手捂住脸，绷紧呼吸，尽量不让自己像个处男一样在一夜纵情后靠回忆来给自己手淫。  
“你在干嘛？”席恩的声音不合时宜的从身后传来，琼恩猛地回头，“我以为你出去了？”  
“我是出去了，但现在都快十二点了。”席恩提了提手里的口袋，一些乱七八糟的食材、零食、酒，还有饮料。他顺手关上门，琼恩没听到开门的声音。“我九点起来，你睡得像头猪，甚至没法叫醒你。我都快以为昨晚是我在上面了。”  
“你确实在。”琼恩脸上的红晕淡了下去，他从容点出最开始席恩和自己的体位，以此收获了一包从席恩手里砸过来的薯片。他注意到席恩没脱鞋就进了屋子，木地板一开始看不太出污垢，但——琼恩留心之后，决定今天得把席恩·葛雷乔伊捆起来，然后当着他的面大扫除。  
“对了。”席恩把薯片抓了回来，琼恩在接到的时候就帮他撕开了包装，“这个给你。”  
席恩叼着一片薯片，从口袋里摸出什么拍到桌子上，琼恩低头去看，发现是机票，乘机人席恩·葛雷乔伊，从君临直飞铁群岛，出发日期就在明天下午。琼恩感觉自己脑袋上冒出了问号，“给我？你要回去？”  
“在长城待的那么多年把你脑袋都冻木了吗，雪诺。是两张，看看上面的名字。”席恩白了他一眼。  
琼恩去看，第二张则印着琼恩·雪诺几个大字，但他还是对此摸不着头脑，他把机票翻来覆去看了两遍，没悟透葛雷乔伊的意思，也不明白对方是怎么买到的票，他把自己疑惑的目光递了过去。在席恩看来，对方脸上的表情都快挤成一个囧字了，以至于席恩忍俊不禁，忘了自己还吃着薯片，于是，碎片在下次呼吸的时候便不经意滑进气管，呛了席恩好一会儿，让他不得不捂着脖子，低下头咳嗽。琼恩因为他的糗样也笑了笑，顺手帮他开一罐可乐。  
灌下可乐之后，席恩平复了呼吸，却还余劲未了般清了清嗓子，“你昨晚不是答应了我一起吗？而且航空公司的短信应该也发到了你手机。”  
“原来那是航班通知......等等，昨晚？昨晚我们不是——”琼恩的表情一瞬间有些扭曲，“你说的原来是这个意思？”  
“你以为是什么？”  
“我以为——”琼恩语塞，我以为你是想和我一起高潮，这种话再过一百年也不可能从琼恩·雪诺嘴里冒出来。琼恩感觉自己的耳朵有些发烫，他把席恩的可乐捞过来自己灌了一口。  
“你以为什么？”席恩微笑着追问，琼恩认得这个笑，每次席恩想要调侃或者取笑他的时候，脸上都会是这个表情，“你以为我想和你一起射，还是想和你一起睡，还是想再来一轮啊，雪诺？”  
“该死-，咳，葛雷乔伊——！”琼恩被可乐呛到。  
“嗳，别害羞，雪诺，我都明白的。”席恩朝他挤挤眼睛。“不是只有你在做爱的时候只懂用下面思考，这不丢人，不过我该问问你的账户密码的。”  
“我不会把账户密码告诉你的——”  
“我的生日？”  
“什么？”  
“居然不是么，你的生日？”  
“席恩·葛雷乔伊——”  
“哈哈，雪诺，你真是一点都没变啊。”席恩笑了起来，他那头卷毛随着他的笑声而起伏，像一团抖动的棉花，琼恩意识到自己在盯着对方看的时候立刻移走了目光，他放下可乐，也放下那两张机票，屈指在上面敲了敲，”所以这到底是什么。”  
“我的工作，雪诺，铁群岛有全境上下最好的水族馆。你知道我大学学的什么，对吧？‘  
”海洋生物学，但为什么要...”  
“为什么要带上你？”席恩眯了眯眼睛，他摇摇头，“耶格蕊特真是没评价错，你什么都不懂。”  
从前男友那里听到来自前女友的评价实在是有点诡异过头，琼恩皱着眉头，耶格蕊特总是说他什么都不懂，实际上，琼恩也不明白自己应该懂些什么，他是指，无论是纪念日还是节日他都有用心的准备礼物，除此之外他还需要做些什么吗？况且一段关系的经营应该来自两个人，琼恩自认为自己已经做足了该做的，在此之上也依然不尽人意的话，他也不知道自己该做什么了。  
“你乐意的话，可以当作约会。”席恩开口了，带着咀嚼食物的碎音，让琼恩脑子懵了一下，“不乐意的话，也可以把票撕了。我就可以拿你的座位来放包了。”  
所以这算什么。琼恩没注意自己把机票又重新捏了回来，他在琢磨席恩提到的那个词，约会。在琼恩·雪诺的字典里，约会是一件发生在情侣双方的事，这个词之所以有定义是因为情侣有定义——他和席恩·葛雷乔伊或许在曾经可以被定义为情侣，但现在，在他们分手又相逢的七年后？即便葛雷乔伊始终在琼恩·雪诺心里占据着一片不小的位置，但现实并非任何艺术创作，这样毫无过渡的填补七年空白——甚至没有填补，就好像这七年不复存在一样，这怎么可能。  
琼恩想得出神，但在手上有突如其来的抽力时，还是下意识捏紧了机票，他抬头，葛雷乔伊正在看着他，葛雷乔伊的目光里总能透露很多东西，像在窥探无垠的大海。席恩在发现自己拿回机票未果后就又躺回了沙发，他耸了耸肩，一副琼恩爱怎么着怎么着的态度。  
琼恩嗓子发哑，“你一直拿我的座位放包。”  
“我知道，所以呢，雪诺。”  
“每次我都在。”  
他们以前约过会，次数屈指可数。席恩的私生活相当丰富，与之相对的，他和琼恩的约会却万分朴素。电影院、游乐园，这些平平无奇的约会场所往往是琼恩的首选。琼恩对制造惊喜没什么具体的概念，他们甚至不经常牵手，只是并肩的走在人群里。席恩倒是不介意，他在游乐园可以玩得很疯，扯着琼恩激流勇进三百回，他说自己上辈子肯定是从海上来的，才会对水和海洋生物兴趣盎然。  
他们翘课去海边——这个决定难得的与葛雷乔伊毫无关联，琼恩策划的一切，从订酒店买车票组织行程全权由他处理。他们在一个下午上车，行李轻便，几件衣服和一些洗漱品，旅店靠海，标准间的角度也很好，能窥到远处茫茫宛如丝线的海洋。他们在做完爱的时候会到阳台吹吹海风，即便相隔甚远，那股咸涩的气味好像也直冲他们而来。席恩享受这味道，琼恩则欣赏这样的席恩。他的吻会落在对方颈侧，漫着肩头滑下，随即被转过身的葛雷乔伊制住。葛雷乔伊朝他微笑——一直是微笑，然后他会吻他。

葛雷乔伊又吻了他，现实和回忆重叠的让琼恩有些茫然，他的眉毛耷拉了下来，莫名像只可怜的大狗，但这吻短暂得如蜉蝣的生命，葛雷乔伊退开的时候琼恩下意识往前追寻他的温度，这让席恩笑了一下：“我饿了，雪诺。”  
“这算什么，葛雷乔伊？”  
“你希望这算什么？”  
“......”琼恩沉默。  
“你希望它是什么它就可以是什么，问题是，你是怎么想的？”  
琼恩不喜欢回答问题，他只思考。他站起身，把食材拎到厨房放好，开始做菜。席恩也像是习惯了他的突然沉默，继续吃着零食，摁开了电视。

他们下午没再有什么交流，各自处理各自的事，琼恩相当准时的在五点进厨房，五点半端给席恩，又坐回自己的电脑前。直到月亮出来，月光倾洒在整片维斯特洛大陆时，琼恩才打着哈欠阖上电脑。他左右打量，席恩没在客厅，他抱着电脑回房间——也没在自己的卧室。席恩没在他的房间，这个认知让琼恩感到些说不出的别扭，他站了半天，然后把电脑拿去充电，在关机前还不忘推掉了这周剩余时间的行程。  
然后他转身，开始收拾去铁群岛的行李。


	4. Chapter 4

行李托运的时候琼恩没找到自己的身份证，他收拾行李用心，却忘记检查这个——这不怪他，琼恩做事条理分明，每次一样东西使用后都会放回原处，而身份证也有自己的归宿——他的钱包。那张磁卡从某天以后就一直和某张照片放在一起——但当他拿出钱包的时候，两样东西都不翼而飞。他脸色发木，思考自己会在什么样的情况下才会同时弄丢这两个东西。  
他想不出答案，所以脸色比平常更沉了一些。后面排队的人报以疑问的态度，葛雷乔伊本来在队伍外等他，看到琼恩傻站在那边，才恍然大悟地走了过来。  
“我忘了，你身份证在我这儿。”  
“我的身份证在你这儿。”琼恩机械地重复了一下，他盯着葛雷乔伊，对方耸了耸肩。好吧，或许他不该感到意外，他在航班信息发到自己手机上的时候就该意识到这一切。当然是葛雷乔伊拿了他的身份证和照片，不然还能有谁？  
琼恩很快办好了手续，解决掉了行李的两个人现在身上就只剩一个手机和一个背包。候机的过程中琼恩一直在思考怎么开口去问照片的事，他抓了抓头发，有点困扰，这不是什么好开口的问题，尤其是照片里的人物就坐在旁边。琼恩等待着葛雷乔伊发现他的异样，像他一贯的那样，这样葛雷乔伊开口的时候，琼恩就能自然而然提出照片的问题，然后问出下落。——但是葛雷乔伊却只是坐在旁边自顾自刷着脸书，他的态度就像是根本没意识到有照片这回事，也许他没拿？琼恩皱着眉毛思考。也许是自己在洗衣服的时候把钱包落在外面了，照片也顺着滑出去了？但这种听上去就相当巧合的事情基本不可能发生，琼恩·雪诺思考了每一种可能性并横向对比之后，还是确信了照片是被葛雷乔伊拿走的。  
他想收回那张照片吗？但那不是他给自己的。但那也不是在他允许下拍的。——琼恩感觉自己脑子里有无数个自己在喧闹，他试图学着葛雷乔伊轻描淡写的态度靠在等候椅的软垫上，再刷刷脸书、推特之类的，但他却没有心思去解读那些拼凑起来的字母都表达了什么意义，他只在思考自己的这个问题，思考，然后——  
登机的提示音响了。

琼恩此前并没去过铁群岛，他在从北境来回君临的途中必经三叉戟河，只消再往西，就能涉足那片葛雷乔伊生活的土地。现在他坐在座位上，飞机已经上达高空，从窗口往下看，三叉戟河依旧安静的在维斯洛特大陆上流淌，明月山脉则直入云霄，与云层比高。在迈过奔流城，顺着腾石河往下之后，环绕着铁群岛的大海便显现在眼前。那的确是相当辽阔的一片，云上与云下的景致仿佛融为一体，都是一望无垠，琼恩甚至怀疑飞机着陆时会不小心飞入海中。  
琼恩转过头，席恩正睡在旁边，脑袋有点别扭地往走道靠。睡着的席恩没有平时那种攻击性，但安静的席恩又让琼恩颇为不习惯。他在自己意识到之前就已经向一侧倾身，再用手掌托住葛雷乔伊的脑袋，让对方偏靠的方向换了一边，以此靠上自己的肩头。葛雷乔伊对交通工具耐受度高的只有船只，而无论是车辆或者飞机，行驶三分钟后他就会开始昏昏欲睡。席恩卷曲的头发随着移动扫过琼恩的脸颊，有些发痒。琼恩斜下视线，葛雷乔伊依旧平稳呼吸，让琼恩忍不住再揉了两下他的头发，再轻飘飘地落一个吻到对方发顶。  
高度已经下降到城市清晰可见，细密的雨珠打在机窗上。铁群岛没有君临那样的好天气，他们常年与雨水作伴，空气中湿度高得惊人。有俗语说，铁群岛的人，人人都带伞。——琼恩看了一眼昏睡的葛雷乔伊，相当明显，他身上除了手机之外什么别的东西都没有，让席恩·葛雷乔伊带伞简直是笑话。不过随即，琼恩又为葛雷乔伊找到了可以开脱的理由。九岁那年葛雷乔伊就到临冬城生活了，生活环境的变动，让他经历的多是临冬城干燥且寒冷的天气，没有这些习惯大概也无可厚非。不过并非本地人，却未必不清楚本地的情况。和葛雷乔伊交往的那一年琼恩·雪诺就把铁群岛摸了个透，包括气候。所以他当然在背包里塞了伞，一把巨大的，遮挡两个人绰绰有余的伞。  
飞机落地之后葛雷乔伊也就醒了过来，准时得像是和机组确认过飞行时间。他打个哈欠睁开眼，第一眼看到的是机窗外面的雨。  
“又下雨了啊。”席恩的声音还没摆脱困意，即便知晓他只是在纯粹感慨，琼恩还是嗯了一声。他们等机上的人下得差不多后才缓步离开，拿上行李，却停在出口。雨比机窗看出去大了很多，细密的雨水将天地连成一幕，而这雨水中则还夹杂着铁群岛周围海的味道，让雨水都变得粘黏。琼恩颇不习惯地皱眉，风中的粘腻感太重，若是这么淋上一场，他恐怕自己会变成一串盐渍人肉串。只是他想，这味道于葛雷乔伊而言或许该是故土——琼恩转头去看对方，却并没能从席恩的目光中感受到怀恋。  
“伞。”席恩开口。  
“..........”琼恩深沉地看了席恩一眼，这和预料中席恩左右寻找卖伞的地方再由他拉住对方并告知自己带了伞的场面截然不同。该死的葛雷乔伊。他腹诽一句，木着脸从包里摸出伞撑开，于是两人就这么推着行李，并肩走出机场，再走到约车的指定上车点。雨伞可以遮挡大部分从从天而降的水滴，却拦不住风，而风，风太好心，帮助雨滴走到目的地，以至于上车的时候，他们身上还是被雨水浸湿了一层，衣物黏在身上，有种做爱之后和衣而眠的错觉。  
但这感觉在他们下榻旅店洗完澡换好衣服后就没了，席恩没带衣服，琼恩带了多的，宽大的卫衣哪怕是山姆威尔套上也绰绰有余。席恩把之当作睡衣。飞机的出发时间是两点二十，到铁群岛的时候差不多快五点，现在回旅馆又折腾一出，琼恩看向葛雷乔伊，对方拎了两下有点长的袖子，挠挠头发。琼恩知道他接下来要说的是什么，而外卖应该已经在路上了，是下机时候点的。  
又一种莫名的诡异感摄住了琼恩，他坐到另一张床上看向葛雷乔伊，不知道习惯可以这么根深蒂固，就算曾经他真的对这些习以为常，他也不该在七年后依旧习惯做这个。他迟钝的开始思考葛雷乔伊留给他的问题——他希望这算什么。

他在大四某个夜晚接到葛雷乔伊的来电，对方声音有点低，不像葛雷乔伊，也有可能是葛雷乔伊，因为他们在彼此都清醒的时间里根本没什么交流。那会儿三点过十四分，他判断葛雷乔伊今晚不会回来，于是准备上床睡觉，但就在他换好睡衣之后，那通电话打了进来。琼恩回想，这大概是第一回他真的进入到葛雷乔伊的生活。他几乎没做思考的换好衣服，依着对方告诉的地址去到的地方却只是一个路口——他以为能看到酒吧什么的。葛雷乔伊站在路灯下，四周都没有人，他的手插在风衣口袋里，呼出的气在黑夜里相当明显。  
“你朋友给我打了电话，我以为你-。”琼恩皱着眉毛走近，席恩身上有一股很淡的酒气，但和以往他醉醺醺回来的感觉不同，琼恩在起初认为这是个玩笑，像真心话大冒险什么的，把他大半夜骗出来，再跳出一群人嘲笑他，拍下他惊愕的表情。但他只是开口，“你怎么了，葛雷乔伊。”  
“你为什么还没睡，雪诺。”席恩答非所问。  
“我说了，你的朋友给我打了电话——”琼恩试图耐心的解释，但他发现自己也在答非所问，他要回答什么，因为我习惯了等你半夜回来吗？“他说你在这里，我以为会看到你醉得不省人事。”  
“那又关你什么事？”  
琼恩语塞，他能说什么？因为你是我的同学，是我的室友？这种理由谁都骗不了，但他却感到莫名火大，他确实没期望得到葛雷乔伊的感谢，但这种质问的态度却也过头了一些。琼恩深吸一口气，冷空气浸到肺里，带着北地独属的刺痛感，“确实不关我的事，但因为你的电话打到了我的手机上，而我又碰巧（他这个词咬得很重）料理了那么多次吐得像个白痴的你，所以或许是我缺乏睡眠神志不清，才会真的来管你。”  
“我就是在问这个，雪诺。”琼恩把胸腔里积郁的那丁点火气发出之后，才意识到葛雷乔伊在盯着他看——旧神啊，那双眼睛，在路灯下像是发亮。疑虑取代了愤怒，在他开口之前，葛雷乔伊走进了一步，“为什么？”  
琼恩觉得自己应该有一百种理由的，类似于宿舍是我们的共同空间，你醉成那样根本没法自己处理，我也不能伴着呕吐物的味道入睡；或者是什么我要是真的把你丢在那里你就会被自己的呕吐物噎死，然后我就会保研但我不需要这种下作的方式保研；但这些话就只是堵在喉咙里，堵着然后堵着然后堵着，葛雷乔伊身上的酒气更重了，是他的错。琼恩心想，都是葛雷乔伊的错——他痛苦的呻吟了一声，然后前倾，吻住了葛雷乔伊。

——琼恩的回忆又一次被打断，交叠的手机铃声响起，他和席恩在同时收到了来电。琼恩这边的是外卖电话，告诉他已经送到了旅店楼下，他下楼拿上来后，葛雷乔伊也结束了他的对话。他瞄了眼琼恩手里提着的外卖盒，难得有点意外。他接过来，一边摆在桌子上一边开口：“我姐刚给我电话。她不知道怎么知道我回来了，该死，绝对是那几个混球和她报的信——但她要我明天出去和她吃饭。”  
琼恩点了点头，席恩的姐姐——阿莎，似乎是这个名字。琼恩对她之只算得上是略有耳闻。据说阿莎继承了她父亲巴隆·葛雷乔伊的家业，自己也并未懈怠，靠着实力收服以往跟随巴隆的旧党，并打拼出一段属于自己辉煌前程，堪算是当代女强人的代表。但琼恩对这些社会性身份毫无兴趣，他对阿莎的留心来自于另一个原因：席恩的家人。回到铁群岛的席恩理应去和自己的家人团聚，琼恩不太清楚他们分开了多久，但他知道无论是阿莎还是巴隆，都缺席葛雷乔伊的童年。琼恩思考在席恩不在的时候自己可以做些什么，也许绕着铁群岛走走，观察这边的建筑群风格，又或者只是去海边吹吹风，  
“我告诉她我和你一起的。”琼恩继续点头，继续思考。  
“她让你也一块儿，雪诺。”  
琼恩点了点——  
“......什么？”

直到倒下准备休息时，琼恩还皱着眉毛在思考。这是否算是他第二次进入葛雷乔伊的生活？他和席恩道了晚安，对方懒散地回应了一句，难得的没在睡前玩手机。整个屋子只留了一盏衣帽间昏黄的小灯，窗户半掩，有风吹进的声音，和他们离家时某个声音重叠。但倦意很快就像海水一样将琼恩淹没，他阖上眼，不明白自己怎么可以困得这么厉害，但没有时间给他思考，因为席恩·葛雷乔伊这枚安定就躺在不远处的另一张床上。在失去意识的最后一刻，琼恩听到了某种熟悉的悉索声，然后他彻底睡着。  
他会在梦里回到那个他和葛雷乔伊初次接吻的冷夜，等他第二天醒过来，会发现他床头被立起的钱包，一张拍立得照片靠在钱包上。照片有点糊，光线也很暗，只能勉强在暗红的背景里辨别出一个大笑的侧脸，周围耸动的脑袋都像是幻影，唯独这一点清晰。


	5. Chapter 5

他们吃过午饭后到的水族馆。水族馆并没有琼恩想象里那么——宏大，或许是君临的繁华让他对许多事物失去了衡量的度。那张照片重新躺回了皮夹，像从未离去，除了背后多了一行葛雷乔伊的留言。琼恩庆幸今天早上醒得更早的是自己，才避免让葛雷乔伊看到自己脸红得像个白痴的模样。  
葛雷乔伊的工作证帮他们畅通无阻的步入馆内，虽然等候的队伍本身也不长，好像时代演化，钟情于自然的人正逐渐变少。水族馆建在地下，方便海水引流，铁群岛建筑群本身就基于高崖上。席恩走在前面，琼恩则安静的跟在他身旁，不时抬头打量经过的巨大水柱。厚玻璃层将海水与生命一同裹挟其中，暗淡的灯光则被海水折射成幽蓝的波纹，沉寂地洒在地面，让他们好似行走在波浪之上，但这是一片没有边际的海，或者说，海水被挤压在了方寸之地，四处都是边际。他不太能听到游鱼划过海水时的声音，气泡破碎声同样不可闻，生命在四周游走，又有着一壁之隔，甚至葛雷乔伊也没有开口，他只是安静的观察，任沉寂如胶体一样浸入琼恩的肺部，阻拦呼吸。  
琼恩意识到自己并不喜欢安静的葛雷乔伊。也并非不喜欢，他是指——安静的葛雷乔伊看起来太缺乏生命力，琼恩有一种模糊的感觉，感觉在他们重遇之前，甚至乃至七年前，就有什么东西从葛雷乔伊身上剥离，现在维持着他的不过是个类他的表象。他隐约觉得席恩在向他隐瞒真相，又想让他知道真相，这种矛盾又复杂的感觉让琼恩不自觉上前一步，拉住了席恩。  
葛雷乔伊转过头，晃荡的水波就揉进他的眼里。“做什么，雪诺。”  
“不-，没什么。”琼恩收回手，又觉得这实在有些奇怪，“忘了吧。——你的工作-，具体的，是要做什么？”  
席恩狐疑地看了他一眼：“我没想到你关心这些。”  
“只是随便问问。”  
“你知道那么多铁群岛的东西，却不清楚我工作做的什么，真有你的，雪诺。”  
琼恩很想反驳说那是因为他们交往的一年里，有关席恩的一切都清晰的摆在面前——当然是仅限表面那部分，在分离之后，琼恩就失去了接收信息的来源，他手机里躺着的葛雷乔伊的手机号在六年前就暂停使用，他换过手机，却没丢掉号码，好像留着个空壳就能证明什么似的。他不是没想过去找他——只是失去了媒介，也缺乏理由。对于琼恩而言，理由是最关键的。  
席恩与这里工作人员的攀谈相当熟练，他在这七年或许真的经常出入此地。他和别人来过吗，这念头突然闯入琼恩的大脑，他感觉莫名的烦躁涌上，葛雷乔伊是否也在高潮时邀请过其他人进入自己的生活——他不该这么想，他试图将注意力转移到蹿动的海鱼上，那些绚烂的色彩溶在水里，既不真实，也显得梦幻。某个瞬间——大概时间短到以微秒记，琼恩思考了葛雷乔伊取代这些海鱼，停在这片海域。他喜爱海洋生物，幻想他成为其中一员也并无据，但他会成为什么？小丑鱼——海马——虎鲸——琼恩把自己能想到的海洋生物都在脑子里过了一遍，但发现那些基本都不符合葛雷乔伊的特性。他的魅力如同触须缠绕着被他吸引的岸上行人，那些触须并不会在最开始就收拢，只是温柔的邀请你进入水下世界，海水起初相当温和的将人包裹——它一直很温柔，甚至到那些冰冷的液体浸入肺泡的时候，人类都没注意到这份危险来自起初的邀请。  
大概算是某种海怪。琼恩笑了一下，为自己这个不着边际的想象，他的笑容比葛雷乔伊的安静更罕见，以至于忙碌的葛雷乔伊甚至向他挪来视线。他本来在和饲养人员交流，他也没停下交流，只是抓着琼恩小臂，把他拉了过来。琼恩在近距离里听着葛雷乔伊与他人的交谈——这比起约会真的更算是工作，琼恩有点想埋怨葛雷乔伊的虚假营销，又不想承认自己真的在期待一场约会。

直到一切忙完，他们才回到地面。琼恩本来准备好再一次迎接铁群岛的雨，却没想到等到了短暂的晴天。阳光穿透从厚重的云层间隙里洒出，倾倒在海面与部分地面上，让铁群岛莫名有几分从天灾下劫后余生的感觉。此地建筑群的确极富特点，高楼中有交错的道路，或许是因为本身的面积使然。席恩与阿莎约定的时间在六点，本地久负盛名的船上餐厅“伊斯格蕊”，就位居派克岛港口位置，与诸多商船并立。初见伊斯格蕊号让琼恩认为，哪怕即刻下海，这艘船也不会输予其他，而到了海边，琼恩才更真切的体会到大海给这片岛屿所带来的侵蚀。  
短暂的阳光即将被云层掩盖，海浪也将成为礁石的庇护。琼恩转头看向葛雷乔伊——他的表情并不太好，看起来有什么不太好的回忆。琼恩开口之前，席恩就率先出口了，多是抱怨意味：“我就知道她会选这儿。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为-，”席恩停顿了一下，像是为自己的下意识回答感到不可思议，琼恩如果没有看错的话，对方的脸颊上略起了一点红晕，真稀奇，葛雷乔伊也会脸红。“因为她在这儿骗过我。”  
“骗过你？”对于葛雷乔伊会被骗这件事，琼恩有些新奇。  
“闭嘴，雪诺。”葛雷乔伊恶狠狠地瞪了琼恩一眼。他还记得曾经大一那年他回铁群岛——伊斯格蕊算是这地方为数不多地上等餐厅了，所以那是席恩聚会的常驻地，他玩得很开，脸蛋不错，活儿也很好，一传十，搭讪的人便络绎不绝。——而他又怎么知道某天来搭讪的女人是他姐姐，老天啊，那会儿的葛雷乔伊，但凡是个标致的女人都不会拒绝，他们甚至还接了吻——席恩感觉自己脸上的烫意一时半会儿没法消退，但倒不是因为害羞——好吧，可能有一点，不过愤怒的成分永远居多。  
他们进去的时候阿莎坐在当初搭讪席恩的位置上，朝自己的小弟丢来一个妩媚微笑。席恩愤怒地无视掉，拉着琼恩走到桌前。  
“小弟，这么久不见，对姐姐就摆出这么一副臭脸色吗？”阿莎笑了起来，她也和席恩似的总爱微笑。席恩哼了一声，面露不悦，却还是老实坐下。这样的葛雷乔伊实在不常见，他一向是颐指气使那一位，总是受别人的迁就，在阿莎面前却不敢使性，像个虽然想乱来却没有胆子的小孩——琼恩不免觉得有些好笑，也确实笑了出来，笑声散在餐厅的低语声中，依旧被两位葛雷乔伊听见。  
“我的小弟总说你的脸色像块冰，”阿莎替两位男性倒酒，面带微笑地看着琼恩，却没能让琼恩从她目光里真正感受到笑意，这样的目光不知为何让琼恩有些紧张，他收起了自己的笑容，听阿莎续道，“你也是会笑的嘛，看来我这小弟的眼神总是不好。”  
席恩知道姐姐在暗示什么，他猛地抬头瞪了阿莎一眼，又担心琼恩就着这句话追问，立即偏头看向琼恩——但事实证明不过是他自己有些心虚罢了，琼恩的心思早就跑到“席恩在自己姐姐面前经常提起自己”这点上了，他感到一丝雀跃，隐瞒似地咳了一声，接过酒杯，也帮席恩拿过他的那杯。  
“你为什么想和我见面。”席恩并不总是直奔主题，但琼恩觉得在阿莎面前的他有点不同，像是他根本没法在阿莎面前隐瞒自己的情绪。席恩抿了口酒，“谁告诉你我回来的。”  
“我总有自己的消息，小弟，经营公司没有你天天牵着——”阿莎暧昧的目光扫过琼恩，“牵着你的好室友去逛水族馆那样轻松哟。”侍者从旁边经过却没有驻足，大概是阿莎已经点好了餐，他们所需只是等待。  
阿莎晃着酒杯，酒液沿着杯壁攀行，一时间三人都没有说话，阿莎大概是料到了这一情况，又或者她本身就在等待这种安静的氛围。她端起酒杯的动作很美，抿过酒液后，她看向席恩，说话的内容却显然是道予琼恩：“我知道我的小弟不会乐意我提起这个，但做姐姐的总有自己的打算。——我很久之前就想见你一面，琼恩，只是嘛，苦于各种原因，一直没遇上机会。但现在可就凑巧了。”阿莎眯了眯眼，她这个动作习惯也与席恩如出一辙，琼恩立刻意识到她所谓的凑巧包含两个内容：他们来铁群岛这件事，还有他和席恩的重遇。“我只想知道，我的小弟有没和你讲过他为什么休学？”  
这个问题来得很突然，相当突然，琼恩完全没料到会迎来这样的提问。休学？他循着这个关键词回忆起过去，他与葛雷乔伊之所以会被安插到一个宿舍，正是因为对方休学两年后的复读，但席恩·葛雷乔伊为何休学，其中的原因却没人清楚——琼恩试着寻找过答案，但那些看似知情的人不是毕业，就是已经离开了北境，而葛雷乔伊本人在当时不可能是个合适的谈话对象，在那之后——他们又沉浸于去享受那一年的短暂时光。但琼恩没有立即回应阿莎的提问，他发现身旁那名葛雷乔伊几乎是立即绷紧了身体，他下意识去握对方的手——即便意料会被人拒绝，但此回，席恩却意料之外地没有甩开琼恩。他发现对方在细微的发抖。那两年到底都发生了什么？  
“看起来是没有了。”阿莎叹气的动作也美丽，她不会忽视琼恩那点小动作，却没做评论，琼恩不知为何从阿莎身上品味到一丝危险，只是旋即，阿莎又微笑了，气氛重归轻松，“放心些，小弟，姐姐只是好奇——因为你很信任他。当然啦，要不要将它告诉你的室友是你的事，我也不会越俎代庖。况且我们出来是享受美食的，何必聊这些会让你不高兴的东西？”  
席恩的颤抖逐渐止住，他丢开琼恩的手，愤恨地咬牙：“是你先开的口，你这疯女人。”  
“这样的指控可就有点过分咯，小弟，你总是很蠢。”琼恩能感觉到阿莎说这话的时候并没有笑意，她没再多说别的，席恩也没有。侍者适时端上了餐食，是席恩喜欢的菜品，阿莎同样了解席恩。但席恩看起来却并无胃口。他的餐刀剐蹭餐盘发出噪音，像在泄愤，把食物剁碎之后又只叉起一小块肉送到嘴里，再草草喝了口红酒，就示意自己吃饱了。  
“你终于学会为我节省金龙了，小弟。”阿莎微笑了一下，她也结束了用餐。  
这场对话开始得莫名，结束得也迅速，让琼恩生出了一种葛雷乔伊家的人是否都这么莫名其妙的念头。他甚至没能说上半句话。他们作别阿莎，踏上回程车，直到上车之前，琼恩都感觉似乎有目光凝在自己身上。而现在，他们坐在出租后座，席恩手肘撑在下巴上，望着窗外。晚饭过后铁群岛就直接被一片黑暗笼罩，群星也罕见。琼恩偏过头去看葛雷乔伊，对方甚至懒得伪装自己的烂心情，直接摆出了一副不想搭理他的模样。  
“你和你姐姐说我们是室友。”琼恩还是开口，葛雷乔伊没有变化动作，只挪动了下眼珠去看着琼恩，“或者你想听我说什么，炮友？”  
“.......你真的是个混蛋，葛雷乔伊。”  
“很高兴你重新记起了这件事。”  
“..........”这样的对话不会有尽头，琼恩深知，他必须率先直入主题：“那别的呢？”  
“什么？”  
“我们交往过这件事。”


	6. Chapter 6

只有琼恩·雪诺会这么一本正经地问出一些莫名其妙的问题——或许并不莫名其妙，但这无端让葛雷乔伊发笑。他们交往过，是啊，葛雷乔伊的无聊人生这一课题若是写做研究报告，琼恩·雪诺一定是主笔。他花一年时间让葛雷乔伊习惯了他独自生活大半辈子都不可能习惯的东西，又花一年让葛雷乔伊顺利从他两年都没能走出的阴影里抽身大半。席恩的笑让琼恩感到莫名其妙，司机不时从后视镜去打量后座的情况，车辆在没有星星的夜晚缓行，他担心这两名不知是什么关系的男性在他才冲洗过的软皮垫上造成什么不可挽回的伤害。  
什么都没有发生，葛雷乔伊张开手掌，停在了琼恩面前。琼恩疑惑的目光投过指缝投向葛雷乔伊，却发现对方这回真的嗤笑出声，但他同样能感受到，压积在席恩身上的负担、或者说情绪不减反增。琼恩突然意识到了阿莎的目的，她想知道自己是否足够信任——是否足够有能力帮助葛雷乔伊真的摆脱过往，他抬手扣住葛雷乔伊的手腕，不顾对方反抗地，强行去与对方交握住了十指。  
“你还记得我们为什么分手吗，雪诺。”席恩开口了，好像又回到了一贯语气。  
“......不。”琼恩坦诚，却疑惑，他不认为自己会忘记如此关键的内容。  
“那是因为我们没有一个系统意义上的分手，”葛雷乔伊笑了一下，看出了琼恩的震惊，“要只是我不记得，那没什么大不了的，有很多姑娘还觉得我只是暂时离开，对我死心塌地着呢——但你不一样，雪诺，就算所有人都不清楚这回事儿，你都该记得。”  
“可——”  
“可为什么？为什么明明你会觉得我们之间在毕业之际就分手了——因为你是雪诺，而我是你认为的葛雷乔伊——你认为分别不一定是分手的表现，但落在我这个葛雷乔伊身上，那就一定是了。”席恩举高他们交握的那只手，眨了眨眼，“这样是交往，”然后他松开，琼恩的那只就随着重力砸到软垫上，“这就是结束交往。有点奇怪，是不是？”  
这不仅奇怪，而且完全不合理——琼恩又一次快因为思考而皱拢自己的五官，席恩却没再搭话，留给他所熟知的雪诺以思考空间。在最后一段车程中，两个人都没再说话，车辆到达目的地时，月光也洒了下来，云层被风吹去，席恩抬头看了眼天，他在铁群岛待的九年加两年里，看到月光的次数都屈指可数，这片天地竟然仍有死而复生的意味。他们一前一后坐上电梯，拧开门把的前一刻，葛雷乔伊还是开口了。他没转头看向琼恩，走进门，但确信自己的声音必然会被对方听见。  
“现在说也不算太迟，雪诺。分手怎么样？”

每一个单独的字符琼恩·雪诺理解起来都不成问题，但连在一起，就足以让他大脑空白。等他反应过来的时候，他已经揪着葛雷乔伊的衣领将对方压在了酒店房门上，琼恩深吸了一口气，铁群岛与葛雷乔伊的味道就一同袭击他的感官，他没再容忍对方继续说话，低头吻了上去。  
琼恩的一只手卡在席恩的脖子上，另一只手摁住对方挣扎的动作，他的吻失去了以往的耐心，琼恩不想再听到从葛雷乔伊嘴里冒出的任何一个字，他的舌头和气息共同侵占葛雷乔伊的口腔，带着足够让席恩疼痛的力道去吮吻对方唇瓣，而来自葛雷乔伊的闷哼只让他头皮发麻，下腹收紧，他感觉自己勃起，性器停在裤子里，又感觉全身的欲望正因为回忆起葛雷乔伊的发言而急速冷却，矛盾感让他作呕，却没什么能又葛雷乔伊的话更让他痛苦。  
“该死的-，雪诺，——听我说-！”席恩想趁喘息的阶段发言，但他被琼恩拽着衣领提了起来，又猛地砸上墙面，背部陡然传开的闷痛让他皱眉，他睁开视线，对上琼恩的眼睛，万年不化的坚冰里燃起火苗，葛雷乔伊可耻地为此心动了一下，他扭开头，继续之前被打断的话语，“我说，我们分手了。”  
“我知道。”雪诺的声音听起来就如一贯那样冷静，“我听到了。”他重复了一遍，再次吻上葛雷乔伊，坚决而绝望。琼恩闭上眼睛，以此来拒绝任何会从葛雷乔伊目光里所发现的，他在吻里呢喃，“那就重新和我在一起。”  
于是一瞬间就只剩两个人的心跳声了。琼恩试图辨别突然的安静意味着什么，他失败了，他睁开眼，他们没插上房卡，屋子里昏暗一片，只有半点月光落在床榻上。先前的闭眼让雪诺适应了片刻黑暗，周遭的一切连同葛雷乔伊都清晰的展现在他面前。变色龙那双一贯持续变化的双眼正一动不动地盯着他——琼恩看着他，竟还有空分心去想，这都是葛雷乔伊的错。  
他们吻在一起，这回没再在乎是谁的嘴唇先去触碰的谁，索取成为仅剩的本能。琼恩带着葛雷乔伊从墙壁滚到床上，标准间的单人床有点窄，葛雷乔伊的头快从另外半边床沿掉下去，腿还有一大半没上床，琼恩急切地捞起葛雷乔伊的腿，像在催促对方如重逢日般环在自己腰部，再顺着葛雷乔伊的嘴角吻到下巴。琼恩的的手压在席恩的颈部，迫使对方抬头，将脆弱的脖颈整个展现，他低头去含住葛雷乔伊喉结吮吻的时候，听到了从对方嗓子里冒出来的有点哑的笑声。  
“别笑，葛雷乔伊。”这回倒是琼恩先开口了，以不容拒绝的态度，他直起身，觉得自己脸上发烫，但扒下席恩外套和裤子的动作却熟练得不可思议。琼恩借着月光打量这具他无比熟悉也无比契合的躯体，意识到在这个世界上——无论前推万年，还是往后亿年，能够让他动摇如此的只有对方。他又俯身，吻上席恩裸露的胸口，在他舔吻对方乳尖时不意外的听到抽气声，琼恩能感受到席恩挣扎的动作停下——或许在他吻对方的时候就停止，然后席恩的手指探近琼恩发间，像是要将他抽离，又像是要将他送得更近。席恩从不吝啬赏赐呻吟给自己的床伴，他抿过嘴唇，“快点，雪诺。”  
琼恩的吻沿着葛雷乔伊的胸乳往下，在腹部停留，他的掌心抚过葛雷乔伊的阴茎，简单撸动以使之勃起，他的目光上抬，却只能看到葛雷乔伊扬起的下巴，“——按我的方式来，葛雷乔伊。”他说道，随后将葛雷乔伊的老二含到嘴里，不准备再继续说话。  
葛雷乔伊的味道。琼恩想，现在葛雷乔伊完全取代了铁群岛印入他的感官了。琼恩觉得自己脑袋一片空白，本能反应与肾上腺素一齐控制了他整个身体，他用力制住葛雷乔伊想要往上挺送的胯部，拒绝在这一次也给他无限纵容。他的手指摩挲着葛雷乔伊的皮肤，那令他爱不释手的光滑触感。琼恩清楚这场口交不会持续太长时间——他已经尝到葛雷乔伊前液的味道，这在某个层面上证明了席恩不经常被做这个，至少这七年不。某个琼恩·雪诺的阴暗角落叫嚣着希望对方从没被做过这个，但他知道这不可能，于是他只能寄希望于自己成为最后一个有资格替对方口交的人。  
琼恩搅动着舌头，他和葛雷乔伊的交往历史里他也不常做这个，他不喜欢吸老二——没有谁会钟情于这种事，但如果这能让席恩满足，他不介意偶尔做一次，他也喜欢欣赏在他动作下失神的葛雷乔伊——葛雷乔伊敏感得过头，他对每一种刺激都能有所反应，像个什么应激玩具，正随着不断的动作发出美好而细微的呻吟。琼恩把他吞得更深，收缩的喉口挤压着对方敏感的龟头，葛雷乔伊几乎要呜咽——他又想要挺腰，雪诺却不会给他这个机会。  
“操-，该死的，雪诺——琼恩，妈的-，别这样。”席恩的声音不稳，他抽着气，而琼恩意识到自己甚至在期待对方啜泣，或者痛哭出声。他闻起来好极了。  
在席恩射在他嘴里时，琼恩把他软下的阴茎吐了出来，精液则吐到手心，他无所谓是否吞咽这些液体，只是现在有别的用途。他稍微起身，席恩的脸进入视线，琼恩推测对方抬起小臂是为了遮挡泛红的脸，但月光下一切都被渡上了另一种光辉，琼恩喘了口气，他用吻把席恩的味道送还席恩，托着精液的手则负责去往另一个位置开拓。琼恩草率的用那些有限的浊液抹上席恩臀缝，这几乎在一瞬间就把对方的屁股搞到黏糊。他的食指还能勉强拓开括约肌，挤进一个指节，这已经是极限。琼恩屏住呼吸，抽出了手指，他低下目光去看葛雷乔伊，他俩都没谁能受得住就这么直接操进去的滋味，琼恩一巴掌打在席恩臀肉上，随即倾身去摸床头的安全套。  
“你要戴那玩意儿？”就好像刚才被塞进一根手指闷哼的不是本人似的，葛雷乔伊仍有余力喘息着调侃，但琼恩无意与葛雷乔伊争辩，席恩·葛雷乔伊很懂如何挑起人的性致，但他做得更多的反倒是败坏性致。席恩仍在喋喋不休，“你为什么还穿着裤子，雪诺，你一点都不像刚才浑身散发着要把我操进床板气息的样子。”  
这个自大的、自私的混蛋。琼恩咬牙，他更喜欢对方之前呻吟着叫自己名字的模样。他脱下裤子，利落撕开安全套的塑封，挤出里边的润滑油胡乱抹在葛雷乔伊后面，再在自己硬得发疼的阴茎上抹上一些。这些不够，而且还没有足够的扩张，葛雷乔伊一定会痛得要命——但这念头却让琼恩感到美妙，葛雷乔伊总该为自己的自大付出代价，他也早该这样。琼恩将安全套里面最重要的东西连着塑封一块儿扔走，他当然不会戴套（但必须得说明，琼恩·雪诺一向是温柔体贴的对象），也不介意葛雷乔伊含着他的精液再睡一觉。葛雷乔伊的股间已经湿得像下了场雨，“闭嘴。”琼恩说，声音更接近呢喃——该死的，他还是不忍心就这么直接操进去。  
琼恩有些挫败地重新去挤进手指，润滑剂足够他的一根食指顺滑挤入，再是中指，但无名指就有些困难了。他不得不在席恩体内弯曲先前的两根手指，以求对方尽可能快的接受自己。他循着记忆在紧热的甬道里寻找手指所能触及的点，琼恩耐心地碾压着葛雷乔伊每一寸内壁，目光却盯着席恩的双眼不肯挪开。  
“直接进来，雪诺，别——”席恩的声音蓦地拔高，尾音却绵软而甜腻，琼恩清楚自己找准了位置，他加重了力道，但触碰转瞬即逝，之后反倒是恶意又缓慢地绕着那一点揉动，这比隔靴搔痒还过头，席恩几乎快要藏不住自己的泣音，他没法控制琼恩的手指，他没法控制这份快感，从脊椎直窜而上的感官刺激简直逼得席恩晕眩。他痛恨失控感，身体却又违背他意愿的开始享受。那些神经流涌向葛雷乔伊的小腹，让先前发泄过一次的阴茎又一次有了抬头趋势。  
直到肠液的分泌足以让琼恩挤进第三根手指，他才结束这场指奸。忍耐并不好受，琼恩的额头上渗出汗珠，有些许碎发黏上。他终于分神去照料自己的老二，琼恩呼了一口气，抵上席恩屁股，只是顺着臀缝蹭动的感觉都好得发狂，他实在不想自己表现得真的像个处男。他亲吻席恩的嘴唇，把那些破碎又美好的呻吟堵了回去，然后用自己的阴茎夸张地撑开穴口，卷着自己七年的空白和八年的爱，共同挤进席恩肠道。

完事后，他们有些脱力的倒在床上，月亮这时候已经重新回归了云层的怀抱，大地又重新被阴霾笼盖。他们依旧没开灯，葛雷乔伊显然还在高潮余韵中没有回过神，他眨了眨眼，勉强对焦到琼恩身上。琼恩抚摸了一把对方汗湿的脸颊，就着汗珠顺其脖颈滑下，漫过肩头，均匀抹上小臂。  
这样强烈而失控的性爱或许对于彼此都是初次体验，葛雷乔伊看着又回归到一贯神态的琼恩，他从不消退的笑容又浮现，“我该多惹你生气几次的，是吗，雪诺。”  
“去你的，葛雷乔伊。”琼恩没有笑，语调也没有重归轻松，“你听到我说的了。”  
“是啊，‘去你的，葛雷乔伊’！”席恩大笑起来，他撑起身，四肢仍有些发软，他看了眼下边一片狼藉的床，“这床没法睡了。”  
“席恩·葛雷乔伊，我没在和你开玩笑。”琼恩重复，席恩打哈哈的态度一般说明他比任何人都听得清楚，琼恩感觉自己才消下去的火气又窜了上来——各方面的，有部分原因来自葛雷乔伊依旧全裸着，身上却显然布有在黑暗中都清晰可见的指印与吻痕。席恩没在意，他用手指去梳理琼恩散下的头发，撇了撇嘴，“是啊。你不懂玩笑，你什么都不懂，雪诺。”他又用上耶格蕊特的评价，“我没想过会再见到你。”  
他没等琼恩接话，席恩收回手，撑着自己去开了一盏小灯，然后甩了甩黏在额头上的头发，“想不想听听故事，雪诺？”


	7. Chapter 7

思及此前的对话、此前的晚餐，琼恩并不难猜出席恩想在这个节骨眼讲述的故事是什么。席恩又重新躺回了他旁边，闭着眼睛，像在等候琼恩的回应。床头小灯晕出的暖光照在葛雷乔伊脸上，更多落在头发上，这副场面让琼恩感到一股不真实的稳定。好像这就是神灯的第三个愿望，出口之后，他的精灵就重获自由。但自由——没有比葛雷乔伊更适合自由的人了。琼恩很想告诉他，他不在乎那些过往、或者他们相遇之前的时间都发生了什么，他只在乎现在、和所有能与席恩共度的未来，但他也清楚过往正如一把枷锁捆缚住席恩，他如果不去摆脱，就永远无法获得自由。  
“我在听。”琼恩声音很轻。  
席恩依旧没有睁开眼睛，他安静呼吸，结束性爱之后停在身上的汗液也在平静中逐渐冷却，好半天后——久到琼恩认为他或许睡去，席恩才睁开眼，小臂撑起自己，伸手去捡琼恩丢在地上的外套。他披上外套，把黏在前额的头发往后顺去，咂嘴的动作像是想点燃一根烟。  
“起因大概是某场派对。”席恩说，声音有点哑，先前过头的性爱带来的影响，“我一向不拒绝派对的邀请、姑娘们的吻，还有递来的酒。我记得那天我们玩得很疯，像个滥交聚会，你喝他的酒，他再就着去吻别人，所以没人会怀疑递来的酒，况且递给我的人还不是一张生面孔，我在之前的派对上见过他很多次——拒绝一个你常看见的人很不礼貌。所以、这就是了，雪诺，一杯酒就能轻松放到葛雷乔伊。我记得那会儿的笑声都聚拢在一块儿，嘲笑我竟然这么不能喝。我想反驳他们，但那种——眩晕感，让我甚至舌头都打结，我被人扶走，离开派对——而等我醒过来的时候，就看到了那么一双、浅灰色的眼睛，像脏了的冰。”  
“好笑的是，我第一反应竟然是在想，这会不会是一场迷奸——你看，雪诺，我对自己的吸引力总是很有信心，认为在性方面的技巧与魅力无人能敌，但事实是，这反而是我身上最不吸引他的地方。——或者说，他对‘性’的极限颇有兴趣，对‘我’却毫无兴趣。”席恩停顿，他听起来既轻松又紧张，琼恩注意到席恩不自觉收紧了外套，于是他去行李箱里，替他拿出一件干净且更加温暖的裹上。  
席恩深呼吸了一口气，“我为什么会认为那是场迷奸，因为我躺在床上，浑身赤裸。但随即，我也意识到除了酒精与药物共同造成的头疼外，我身上没有别的异样，我为自己的第一反应羞愧，想从床上起来的时候，才发现我根本动不了。最初我还有精力大吼，让他放开我，再伴随一些狠话——”席恩说到这里的时候颤抖了一下，回忆正缓慢如潮水一样将他包裹，“他在确认我醒过来之后就坐回了椅子——那是个不大的房间，有点潮湿，因为能闻到一股很淡的发霉味道。窗户被紧闭，也没有新鲜空气透进来。窗帘最开始是开着的，但那外面除了白墙却什么都没有、不过至少、至少最初那会儿还能看见日光。但他拉上窗帘后，那些厚重的遮光布就直接将屋内与屋外隔成两个世界，唯一的光就是一个角落的昏暗台灯。那光照不到我这边来。”  
“他——大概在我好几次怒吼之后出声提醒了，说我应该把力气留到别的地方。起初我不明白他的意思，但这话不是没有道理，干渴让我的喉咙发痛。我那时没感觉到四肢的束缚，推测就像那杯酒一样，他用了别的药，只要等药效过去，也许我就有求救、或者逃走的机会——但我没等到那个时候，镇定剂之后，他给我注射了海洛因。”  
琼恩感觉自己的呼吸停滞，他绷紧身体，这些落在席恩身上的经历是他从未料到的，他想开口说些什么，声音却卡在喉咙里。很难形容琼恩此刻的心情，像被冻在寒冰中的火焰，冰冷与灼热碰撞着，这直教他胃袋发沉，他想制止席恩的讲述，又无法拒绝自己的想要了解的心情，况且，倘若他真的叫停，席恩或许将再也没有将其宣之于口的勇气。所以他只是沉默着去替对方紧了紧衣领，然后握住他盖在大衣下的手。  
而席恩挣开了琼恩的手，他将掌心搭上对方手背。他们现在面对着面，席恩盘着腿，大腿根部的指印彰示琼恩先前的用力。他的目光透过旅店窗户看向一望无际的夜空，灯光被他的侧脸遮挡，影影绰绰地描绘出葛雷乔伊的轮廓，“那是一种，古怪而美妙的感觉，当针剂顺着我的血管循环向心脏时，兴奋盖过了一切，你明白吗，雪诺，那是一种——你会为之放弃一切的快乐，烦恼与忧愁远去，神经中枢燃烧着兴奋，还会点燃你的性欲。所以我在被别人下药绑架回去的第一个早晨，就在绑匪的床上勃起了，而当时我甚至没法感到羞愧，因为，亢奋像在我的脑子里扎了根——唯一值得庆幸的是他对和我做爱这件事毫无兴趣。但有时候我又会想，也许一个纯粹的强奸犯会更好应付，因为他们不会在-，在别的地方也兴致盎然。”  
“第一天，他只是把我丢在那张床上，什么也没做，药效抑制着食欲，我不觉得饿，也难以入睡，因为——兴奋，很多画面在我脑子里闪回，快到让人眩晕，我吐在了自己身上——酒和胆汁混合的味道只会糟糕，我没法处理自己，他也不会好心到帮我忙。但这些味道反倒像他情绪的催化剂，从他身上传递着——兴趣？我不太确定那是什么，我只能捱过第一天，汗水和体液黏在身上，呕吐物的气味与发霉的空气混合——”席恩再次深呼吸，好像那味道又萦绕鼻尖，“而等到那阵飘渺的快感与兴奋褪去的时候，恐惧才开始伴随着疲劳、愤怒，还有对药物的渴求一起涌上。这只是第一天而已，这一天他甚至除了药，没对我做其他更糟糕的。”  
“一开始每天都会有药，还有固定注射的葡萄糖，为了、为了不让我死。他很会控制-毒品的剂量。”席恩说到这里的时候摸上了自己小臂，他缓慢往上抚摸，停在肘关节的位置。琼恩感觉压抑的情绪几乎倾倒在他头上，他知道席恩此举的含义。那些送入药剂的针孔在时间的推移下已经淡化，或者说根本再无迹可寻，但琼恩清楚，对于葛雷乔伊而言，那些东西永恒清晰。席恩收回视线落在了他们面前那一小寸床单上，“那些精准的量掺进血里，而且并非每次固定不变，剂量的累加让亢奋也在累加，我-，我没法控制，我甚至开始渴求，因为那短暂的快乐所带来的余韵能让我长时间沉醉，忘记我可能已经在大众眼里失踪，忘记我所经历的这些都是不应该的，忘记那股——臭味，他从没打理我，也没给我任何打理自己的机会。这样的持续供药漫长得仿佛过了一辈子，但实际上只有五天。——只是五天，我就对那些针剂无可自拔。”  
“然后才算是-开始。他像是-在等待我上瘾的那一天，他也预料到了这过程很快，然后他-，他不再按时给我药。但至少他把那堆被秽物理走了。抑郁是停药后最轻的症状，还有焦虑、疲惫、愤怒——我听起来像在宣讲某个禁毒讲座，是吗。”席恩笑了一下，他给自己倒了一杯水，“后期描述时总会夸大其词，别信那么多，雪诺。但毒瘾的确是个不可控制的东西——它就那么，影响着你，让你失去思考的能力，只剩下本能里对摆脱那种低落、以及对短暂亢奋的渴求。我没有那么好的意志力，痛苦蚕食我的神经时，我就开口央求了——记得自己发疯是件很可怕的事，好像你的理智被剥离，被捆缚在一边，看着躯体不受控制——是的，躯体，那时候我已经能够动了，却失去了反抗的能力。”  
“那么久的时间里我终于听到了他说话，他笑着拒绝了我，我试图提出条件、钱——我只有这个，那甚至都不是我的，我只能寄希望于我九岁后就远离的姐姐对我仍有亲情。他却依旧拒绝，没有理由，留我自己和药瘾做抗争。而这些甚至都、都还没那么糟糕，雪诺。”席恩试图挤出一个微笑，但那是琼恩所见来自葛雷乔伊的笑容里最为扭曲的一个。他尝试着构建葛雷乔伊所描述出的画面，他失败了，他无法想象狼狈的葛雷乔伊。  
“他还是会给我药，剂量随他的心情决定——在他决定给药的那些日子，他会带上一些、道具。”席恩看起来有点发晕，这段回忆显然给他的影响很深，“性意味的，雪诺。他本身对我毫无兴趣——在看到我、被药效和物理快感同时逼上高潮的时候，他才会展露一些兴趣，仅仅是对这件事本身，那...那些快感、兴奋——甚至说是亢奋，他们没法被控制，在那段时间里我所能清晰感受到的两种情绪只有亢奋与抑郁——而快感始终如影随形。”席恩试图用轻松的语调带过这一部分，他的声音却抖得厉害。琼恩看着他，不可置信将愤怒烧成粉末，他想说点什么，又听到席恩继续开口，“我试图去理解他这么做的目的。他不需要钱，不想要我，我和他并不认识——或许认识，却绝不熟悉，也毫无仇恨可言，我想不出一个目的，我在起伏的情欲里发了疯的想，在那间屋子里伴随着臭味、精液、眼泪、唾液共同思考，直到我被阿莎——找到，从那个快变成狗窝的屋子里救出来的时候，我麻木的神经还在思考，思考原因。”  
“你能想出原因吗，雪诺？”席恩在这么久之后终于抬头对上琼恩视线，琼恩在这双他最爱的眼睛里看到破碎的情绪，他摇了摇头。席恩尝试着扯了扯嘴角，却最终没能笑出来。“因为好奇。”  
“没有任何目的、企图，只是纯粹因为好奇，好奇滥交的葛雷乔伊——的极限会在什么程度，好奇什么情况下我才会疯。”  
“阿莎替我向学校递交休学申请，带我回了铁群岛，我戒了毒，口服美沙酮的滋味与静脉注射相差甚远，戒断反应时有发生，想要复吸的欲望强烈得要命，但那些又只会让我被迫去回忆。那两年我都在那段日子的漩涡里打转，所以铁群岛对我而言，比起家，更像是疗养院，嗅到这股——气息，我都会回到那段狼狈的日子。后来，阿莎告诉我从我失踪到她找到我，仅仅过去了一个月——我却感觉比一辈子还显得漫长，好像我已经死去一回，却没能彻底的活过来，乃至九年后，它们仍像幽魂一样困扰着我，我被自己的回忆与恐惧困在其中。”  
“后来阿莎告诉我，我必须得回学校。我的抵触情绪相当强烈，叫嚣的恐惧与排斥让我和她大吵了一架——直到冷静。我知道阿莎在管理公司之余一直分心照顾我，即便我不清楚这份莫名其妙的亲情到底从何而来，我还是选择了尊重她。于是两年后，我又回到了学校。”  
“之后的很多事情就是你切身体验的了，雪诺。”葛雷乔伊揉了揉自己后颈，“不过还有些细节问题。你看到我出去的第一个夜晚——我们擦肩而过的那次。”原来他看到了自己，琼恩想。“我的旧识。他们不清楚我都发生了什么，只当是家庭原因，所以作为朋友，他们觉得有必要替归来的我接风洗尘，而我也实在想摆脱那些糟糕透顶的回忆，甚至没做思考就答应了。表面上看，我依旧是那个葛雷乔伊，除了瘦了一些，看起来像大病一场外，什么都没变化——他们叫了一群应召女郎，两年前我们最喜欢的派对形式。”  
“但到单间，那个女孩坐在我大腿上开始跳舞，拿她软白的胸脯蹭我的时候，我却发现我——硬不起来。这发现比起恐惧，反胃的成分居多——我吐在了她身上。”席恩抿了一口水，“她没说什么，她很好心。反倒结束了这么一场付费使然的滑稽示好，开始和我坐在一块儿喝酒——她告诉了我她的名字，萝丝，我们聊了天，她拿了钱，然后离开，没向我的朋友透露我的问题。我在里面喝了足够久的酒，以至于后来他们不得不把我架回学校——然后就是你在充当保姆了，雪诺。”  
席恩把喝光的杯子随手丢到地面，玻璃与地毯触碰时，应当有的落地声被地毯吞没，席恩只消一个倾身，就轻易把雪诺压在下面，他双手撑在琼恩两边，大衣下滑，把他大半个身体都裸露出来。琼恩从对方的目光里看到疲惫，但他却听到葛雷乔伊说：”我说了这么多，雪诺，该你做一些了。和我再来一轮。“

但到最后他们也只是接吻，琼恩吻着葛雷乔伊美好的嘴唇，他刚才透过这双嘴唇进一步窥探到了葛雷乔伊的内里，他将自己的呼吸倾注给对方，连带着爱意一同，让交融的呼吸——让自己的气息去取代那些缠绕葛雷乔伊快十年的阴影。他在吻的间隙开口，说给席恩，他让席恩记住他。他细碎的吻着对方的唇瓣、下巴，又吻上鼻尖，眼睛，再把席恩拉入一个温暖的怀抱。  
他们躺了很久，然后共同去浴室洗掉了身上不适，那张承载了太多的单人床被搁置一边，两人相拥着挤在另一张床上。琼恩从身后拥抱着葛雷乔伊，他睡前再亲昵吻过对方的背脊，葛雷乔伊的脊椎是烙印城下的山脉，他们明日就将飞过这座高山，顺黑水河而下，回到君临。  
那边的家在等候。


	8. Chapter 8

葛雷乔伊半夜被梦魇缠住，呓语了片刻，又重新陷入睡眠。琼恩知晓这是糟糕回忆所带来的影响，他并不能窥探席恩的梦境，也无法做以支援。他撑起身体，打量着睡着也眉头紧锁的席恩——他们的姿势已经由先前扣紧的汤勺转为面对着面，葛雷乔伊的脸就这么毫无遮掩的展露在琼恩面前，实在奇怪，往日里皱眉更多的分明是琼恩。琼恩的身体将月光遮挡大半，床头灯已经关上，只剩一点淡色光亮越过琼恩，渡在席恩肩膀。  
琼恩夜间视力不差，葛兰曾调侃是因为雪诺大人（他们总喜欢这么叫他）做了守夜人的缘故，琼恩只是笑着摇头，毕竟彼时谈话的诸位皆在守夜人谋有一职。在闯进夜风的吹拂下，琼恩用手指去抚平对方眉心，再顺着脸颊滑倒嘴角，拇指蹭上他先前吻过的柔软唇瓣。葛雷乔伊总在微笑。琼恩低下视线，隐约看到留在席恩颈部的指痕——他突觉耳根发烫，那显然是之前他给葛雷乔伊留下的，指痕或许会留上一两天，但不会有人把那当作一次暴力，只会清楚其下暗藏的暧昧。琼恩摆脱一些有点病态的满足感，把被子往上拉了些，给席恩盖好，再重新睡下，安眠至天明。  
琼恩醒来的时候又一次发现席恩已经不在身边，浴室里传出洗漱的声音，他觉得有点头疼，又觉得睡在葛雷乔伊身边实在是件危险的事，要是哪天葛雷乔伊情绪不对，他或许连自己怎么死的都不会清楚，而且差不多每次都醒在葛雷乔伊之后这个事实，让琼恩感到了一些微妙的——丢人。他揉了揉自己脑袋，简单绑起头发以便洗漱，从困倦回归清醒于琼恩而言是一件相当简单的事。他套上裤子，裸着上身走到浴室，却看到了依旧全裸着的葛雷乔伊，对方注意到他，从镜子里朝他递来一个懒散的目光。琼恩吸了口气。  
他尽量不让自己的目光落在葛雷乔伊光裸的后背、颈部的指印、吻痕——还有肩膀上的牙印——旧神啊，我咬了他吗？琼恩在心里悲鸣，下腹却老实的攒聚起热度，虽然不至于白日宣淫，这依旧让他有点窘迫，以至于一直站在浴室门口没有进去，反倒是席恩因为他踌躇的样子而感到一阵莫名，直接偏过头。席恩嘴里叼着牙刷，嘴角还沾着牙膏沫，他抬手敲了敲镜面，唤起琼恩注意。  
“你、呃，没穿衣服。”  
“认真的吗，昨天不是你给我脱的吗？”席恩的声音因为叼着牙刷含糊不清，他回过头把泡沫吐到洗手池里，漱了口，再简单拿毛巾擦脸，走到琼恩身边的时候琼恩视线闪躲了一下，好像他们是什么才交往三天的情侣——葛雷乔伊有点想笑，或许此话不假，他们昨天刚分手，又重新交往，按时间来算甚至一天都没到，他伸手去挑乱琼恩本来就胡乱绑上的头发，被琼恩拍开了手。  
耳朵红了。席恩挑起眉毛，没去戳破雪诺这点没意义的自尊心，他出去套上自己的衣服，再慢悠悠的收拾着行李——指用琼恩的衣服把自己裹好，躺回床上，留一片狼藉给琼恩。  
他们将回程的机票订在了夜里，所以根本不担心时间问题，葛雷乔伊刷着脸书，戳破那些消息提示的小红点，甚至都不是已读不回，而是根本不看。他时不时去瞄一眼琼恩，再看看手机显示的时间，思考够不够他再拽着琼恩来一轮。时间足够——但随即他就打消这个念头，因为无聊的琼恩·雪诺必定会拒绝，有些时候雪诺绝不妥协。葛雷乔伊撇了撇嘴，抱着枕头翻个身，准备休憩一会儿。

结果葛雷乔伊没想到自己一睡睡到了下午，他感到脸上有拍力，颇不情愿睁开眼，才对上雪诺那双鸦黑的眼睛。  
“你睡着了。”察觉到葛雷乔伊眼里的疑惑，琼恩回答，随后撤开身，“已经快五点了。”  
难怪。席恩摸上自己的腹部，意识归复之后眩晕和饥饿感就一起袭向他，分明睡着的时候什么都没感觉到，这些感觉像是报复席恩没能及时感受到它们似的，来得相当强烈。睡过头是一个原因，还有便是因为他从昨晚到现在都没能摄入什么能量，再加上他与雪诺的过头性爱——葛雷乔伊慢吞吞地坐起来，发现屋子已经被收拾得差不多了，旁边狼藉的床铺已经被重新收整，行李箱被收拾完毕，甚至地面也被清洁过，就像是酒店服务趁他还在熟睡的时候悄无声息的处理了这一切。但很显然，依据席恩对琼恩的了解，这毫无疑问是雪诺的功劳。  
“淹神在上，你真的闲不下来是吗，雪诺。有这功夫你还不如和我再来一轮。”  
琼恩皱眉，“从床上起来，葛雷乔伊。我们得出发了。”  
“去哪？”  
“餐厅，你一整天没吃东西，然后是机场。你到底为什么把机票订在十点？等回君临已经是大半夜了。”  
“大概因为想体验体验夜间飞行。”  
“你从来没在飞行时间清醒过。”  
“我睡了一个下午。”  
“哪怕你睡一天也没差，只要机身脱离地面你就跟昏死过去似的。我不想和你争辩这个，收拾收拾自己。”琼恩丢给他一个严厉的目光，只迎接到葛雷乔伊伸过来的双臂——他从床上翻起来的速度相当快——那双手臂带着雪诺一块儿跌进柔软的床铺，但琼恩的脸所感受到的只是葛雷乔伊胸口，闻到属于葛雷乔伊的味道。他感受到对方胸膛的起伏，听到心跳，还有葛雷乔伊嘴里传出的张扬大笑：“我得一分，雪诺。”  
琼恩没有回应，罕见的，席恩以为是自己过头了，准备撤开手的时候才意识到琼恩的手掌已经摁在了自己肩上，琼恩撑起自己，让葛雷乔伊成功看到了他的脸，依旧是皱着眉毛的一贯模样，好像下一句就会有什么斥责从对方嘴巴里吐出来。席恩好整以暇的等待，却等来了琼恩俯身印下的一个吻。  
“平分了，葛雷乔伊。”只是简单的亲吻，琼恩起来的时候拽着席恩的小臂也将对方拉了起来，席恩抬抬眉毛，“不，我又得一分，雪诺。”  
琼恩看着他，没有反驳。  
他们带着行李，随便找了家餐厅吃过晚饭。夜晚的铁群岛最响亮的也只是海浪拍击岩壁的声音，这座城市不应该安静，却相当安静，在远离唯一喧嚣的码头之外，就只剩夜风作伴。来往匆匆的行人不会为任何人停步，也没有阑珊的灯光，这是葛雷乔伊出生的地方，但无论是葛雷乔伊还是铁群岛，都没太能沾染上彼此的气息，他们千丝万缕又截然不同。坐上去机场的车前，琼恩再次看了一眼这座城市和随意一条街道，思考，他意识到，自己刚才与葛雷乔伊并肩的这一段路更像约会。今夜云层又归复厚度，夹带着雨水点点滴滴落下，充其量只算得上一场微雨，但雨水点滴积攒的威力亦不容小觑，琼恩体验过其粘在身上的不妙感觉，他和葛雷乔伊还有两个半小时的夜间飞行需要经历，雨伞已经被收好放在包里。琼恩收回视线，最后看了眼沉下来的天空，跟着葛雷乔伊上了车，奔赴机场，等待回程。  
这回他们没等上太久，踏上飞机时席恩看起来还精神抖擞，但当机身开始沿着跑到滑行，机轮离地，失重感侵袭的时候，席恩还是不负所望的在飞机上睡了过去。他这回倒是学会了把脑袋偏向琼恩。琼恩于是就只好顶着这么个脑袋，在失重感之后，侧头透过机窗往下看。夜里的铁群岛并不绚烂，只有斑驳灯光，当用目光去搜寻，它却未必能在视网膜成像，而余光捕捉时，又像地面的星河。在那七年间，琼恩蓦地在想，当他搭乘飞机在维斯特洛大陆上飞行时，也许正经过席恩上空。若是席恩在彼时抬头，或许也能望见他。

他们回到家的时候真的已经深夜，飞机落地的时候就已经凌晨，再加上提行李、找车，又耽搁了一些时间。琼恩担心过席恩会不会在经历了今天一天的充足睡眠后晚上会过于精神抖擞，但他担忧得多余了一些，还没从飞机带来的昏睡效果里缓冲的葛雷乔伊只是片刻就又被拽进汽车，他咕哝着从喉咙里发出毫无意义的话语，琼恩猜对方多半是在骂自己。然后是车辆停稳，葛雷乔伊极其不情愿的从好眠中苏醒，他几乎是挂在琼恩身上，以至于琼恩不得不背着包、提着行李箱，还得扶着一个昏昏欲睡的葛雷乔伊走上电梯。除了身上毫无酒味，琼恩都快有一种他回到大学去给醉醺醺的葛雷乔伊善后的错觉了。  
电梯停稳在他们所居住的楼层，葛雷乔伊的手开始往琼恩身上摸，琼恩吸了一口气，“你做什么，葛雷乔伊。”  
“当然是钥匙，雪诺。你还有手去够它吗？”席恩闭着眼睛回应，他看起来依旧很困，却没有醉酒时的不清醒，他的手摸到琼恩外套内侧的口袋，拿出那把钥匙，然后才勉为其难的睁开眼，毕竟他没办法闭着眼把钥匙插进锁孔。  
只是出乎他们两人意料的，门并没有锁上——甚至没有关上，但被掩上的程度让人乍一看不会发现这房子的主人粗心大意到忘了关门。葛雷乔伊醒了一半，他从琼恩身上直起身，拉开门，古怪的看向琼恩：“我们出发去铁群岛，但是你忘了锁门？”  
“什-，为什么是我？你才是出门更晚的那个，记得吗？”  
“我们分明是一块儿踏出门的，但这不代表你就可以不关门。”  
琼恩咬牙，对席恩这副你什么都该做的模样又爱又恨，“如果是我最后离开屋子，我不会不关门——所以这肯定是你的问题，但现在我不想和你争这个，进去洗把脸，然后看看你屋子里少了什么没有。这座公寓无论是出入还是消防楼梯或者电梯都有摄像头，到时候你可以及时追回——如果你能发现你都少了些什么。”  
这话显然是对席恩健忘的一种讽刺，谈健忘不够恰当，准确一些大概是对于这些无所谓的事情，席恩通常只喜欢分出米粒大小的大脑区域去记忆。  
进门后，席恩倒是当着琼恩的面恶狠狠地拉上了门，拍开灯粗略一望，屋子还是他们离开的模样，席恩跌进沙发里，把茶几上自己的笔记本摸了过来，打开看了两眼，又放了回去，“不会丢什么，因为整个屋子里最值钱的就是这个。”他指了指自己的电脑，“所以只是你忘了关门然后我们回来发现了，没别的发生。”  
“不是我——”琼恩的声音顿住，表情也变得奇怪，他看着葛雷乔伊，又越过葛雷乔伊看向他身后阳台的方向。从那里可以看到君临的繁华夜景，此刻映在玻璃上的却奇特的有一道白影。  
“雪诺？”葛雷乔伊叫了对方一声，有些古怪的顺着琼恩的视线转过头去，那道白影动了动，从阳台里跑了进来。  
席恩估计自己的表情和刚才的琼恩·雪诺一样奇怪，因为从阳台上跑进来的、闯进他们家里的不速之客——是一只狗。


End file.
